


12 Miles from the Border Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Ask anyone in town who Dean Winchester is and they'll tell you that he’s the boy with leashed anger. He’s an enigma wrapped in an enigma wrapped in street racing, cheap whiskey and stale cigarettes. He’s got bruised skin and bloody knuckles, breathy whispers of dreams that would never be fulfilled and swollen lips. He’s a feral beast caged within that small town with a weakness for the only thing that he loved that could kill him. That thing was Sam Wesson.If you were to ask the boy with the shaggy hair wearing khaki slacks and an oversized hoodie draping his bony limbs, being the abnormal in the town of normal, he would say that Dean Winchester was nothing more than a boy who was too stuck to move, believing that his destiny was written, not made.It’s the story of darkened streets coated with burnt rubber. It’s the story of two boys who were so opposite of the norm, one the town outcast barely making ends meet and the other too smart for his own good. It’s the story of a taboo love and growing up too quick and falling just a little too far. It’s the story of pain and agony, of devotion and sacrifices. It’s the story of what you’re willing to give up just to keep your head above water.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphvjensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10187690/chapters/22624604)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/12316.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/12_Miles_2.png.html)

**_Chapter Headers:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_1.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_3.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_4.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_5.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_6.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/C_7.png.html)

**_Divider:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/Divider.png.html)

**_Bonus Piece:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/12%20Miles%20from%20the%20Border/12_M_BP.png.html)


End file.
